Project No 1: XY and XX
by Katzenaugen
Summary: Kyle and his twin Makemba searching for who they truly are, just to find out that there is more to life than origin. And also more to growing up. "They are different, yet so alike. Together they are our ultimate weapon." Please review if I should contine
1. Meant or meant not to be

**Meant or meant not to**

_Chapter 1_

They weren't meant to be.

"Subject 781226 and 781227 are no longer cooperating. I will have them terminated."

They were unique. Twins. Male and Female, the first ever. And the first to survive.

"You can't do this!" Tom Foss yelled. After all they were just kids. Kids that never had a childhood and were brought into this world in a way one would have never imagined before. They were lab-rats. Though their creator and father Adam Baylin cared about them, he was denied to further lead this project. And now….

"_All this time I was scared of them when in fact they were scared of us…."_

And here they were now. At the Trager's house experiencing for the first time what a human touch was like. What a human urge was like. "I want to name them after my favourite uncle and after my favourite grandma. I loved them a lot. Kyle and Makemba."

That were their names now. There was a lot to explore and as alike they were, just as different they were too.

Kyle the soft, charming boy who couldn't step on a fly. And Makemba, Kem, the hostile girl that didn't trust anyone until she was sure. And when she did, it was hard to lose her trust. As much as Kyle wanted to explore his past, Kem couldn't care less. "We have a family that loves us, why dig around in what we might never find out or just get ourselves hurt over." She kept saying.

Kyle was overprotective of her, adding a lot to her "Don't ask, don't tell" behaviour.

He would abandon the Trager's without second thought if it meant for her to be save. Something Foss had always warned him about. But after all, they were twins. With a possibly stronger connection than anyone would have thought. They could both sense each other from miles away, and even read each others thoughts if they wanted to, but they acknowledged each others privacy.

Neither of the two liked practice a lot, but they came to like Foss and also came to understand that he, just like Adam, wanted company. So they obeyed.

It was a Thursday evening. Unusually warm compared to the last colder days. Kyle and Kem entered the warehouse. It was dark, so noone had switched the lights on yet.

"Foss, are you there?" Kyle yelled, his voice echoing from the stone cold walls.

"Yes I am."

"Why aren't the lights on?" Kem inquired and immediately whispered to herself "I wouldn't even know where a switch might be…"

"Train your eyes." Foss said sternly from somewhere in the left hand corner.

"Uh…"

"Shut out all your other skills and try to focus on your vision." Foss said again.

Suddenly Kem shrieked and Foss heard something being flung through the room.

It was a snake. She was scared shitless of them. And that was what usually triggered the most strength within her. Kyle even went as far as to provoke her just to have her bust a car. Which he regretted terribly afterwards.

"What the hell?" Foss yelled, switching the lights on to look at them both. Kyle looked scared, whilst Kem looked confused. "What was that?" he inquired further. "Who just threw that snake across the room!"

Kem swallowed which led Foss to believe it was her.

"Did you just do that?"

"I guess so…."

"I have been working my ass off trying to teach you to move a tennis ball and you just throw a snake around as if it was nothing!"

Now Kem got upset. Kyle wanted to step inbetween as to save his sister from trouble but it was already too late. Kem had a temper, that was for sure. "So what! Hell yeah it flew around, let's hope it is dead. End of story." She pouted crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No I…" Foss laughed slightly "I'm just impressed. You are much stronger than I thought."

Kem still glared at him. Hostile as always. She was more developed than Kyle, yet too lazy to actually try and use her powers or show them off. She'd only show her true nature when someone was in danger. Especially when it came to family or friends. Kyle always tried to stay friendly. It was almost like Ying and Yang with those too. Something Adam was so very proud of. But seeing Kyle was a lot like Adam, was Kem just like their mother? Warmhearted yet suspicious? Would she have looked like her in her younger days? Kyle couldn't stop wondering.

Training was over. Though Kyle still felt the tension. Foss curious about what else Kem might do, and Kyle worried about she could have done. It was plain and simply awkward. But finally they were home with their family.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Nicole yelled from the kitchen as the both passed through the hall.

"Great." Both said smiling.

Kyle sensed Kem was tensing up. Something was wrong.

"Kem what is it?" he said grabbing her arm gently once they were securely in their room.

"Just not feeling well, don't worry." She replied and sat down on her bed which was located right left from the door. The tub had finally left and they had beds now. It was funny how they never minded sharing a tub (or bed) together when one would suspect a teenager would want more privacy.

"Why aren't you feeling well?"

"Just don't. I am ok. Don't worry."

"But I do." Kyle pressed further. Kem sighed, leaning against the cool wall.

"Kyle it's just…the time of a month… you know?"

Kyle looked at her quizzical. "Month? What are you talking about?".

Kem merely raised and eyebrow at her brother. Talking about an erection was one thing but this… let's not give him a heartattack.

"I got my period."

"Your what?"

Hell brother… you know an entire encyclopaedia by heart but not that? You got to be kidding me. How to handle this. Mention too much and he might rush me to a hospital in the blink of an eye. Dammit.

"I. uh, just Menstruation, you know."

Another quizzical look.

So Kem explained it to him, which only left her to believe that her brother was more worried about her than ever. "It's completely normal. Trust me I was freaked out when I first heard about it too, but after all you are not the one going through it, the one…you know."

Kyle still looked as if someone had told him his sister had cancer or god knows what. She felt hopeless, embarrassed and more uncomfortable than she had when she threw that snake across the room without intending to. She just had to fill in her brother some more into the world of growing up. Now had she also mentioned sex and masturbation and everything she and Nicole had talked about the day she got here, Kyle would have gone paler than he already was and most likely freaked out. One day he had to know though. And Kem feared that that would be the day he wouldn't let any guy touch her.

"_If you need pads or tampons, feel free to help yourself in the bathroom, they are in the drawer right next to the sink."_ That was the sentence that started it. Kem had been confused and Nicole had talked to her. Hell, it would have been worse for sure had 'it' appeared without her knowing why. Now Kyle gave her an idea as to how she might have looked the day she was filled in into what it was like to be a woman.

Lucky Kyle, an erection is all that's bothering you every now and then… and you don't even know what it's for.


	2. Do I know you?

**Do I know you?**

_Chapter 2_

**Author's Note:**

I know nobody has reviewed this piece yet but maybe one will once I write further. I at least hope so.

It was around 1 am. Lori was still out with Amanda and Hillary.

"Hey folks, it's getting late, I'll go home." Hillary said grabbing her stuff.

"Yeah sure Hills, you will go _home_. You are just ditching us for that guy." Lori said rolling her eyes, her arms crossed in front of her. "have fun…" she added smiling and tilted her head, clearly indicating that sex was going to be in the picture.

"Alright then Amanda." Lori said clasping her hands in front of her as she swiftly turned around. "It's just the two of us now."

Amanda looked uncomfortable. As if she knew Lori had a history of getting drunk and that was just what was going to happen in the next hours.

"You know, Lori, why don't we just grab a drink and then go for a walk outside?" Amanda said, innocently as ever.

"Sounds like a plan." The other retorted. She was tipsy already and Amanda was afraid this evening could go south after all that happened with Declan. She knew what it felt like so she wanted to protect her in a way. Make her feel better.

"Alright so here we are, out in the dark walking around in…nowhere?" Lori said, unfortunately wobbling around a little. Maybe that 'grab one last drink wasn't that good'.

They walked down the street, lights dim and dogs barking every now and then.

"Ok this was a horrible idea. Let's get a cab and go home!" Amanda suddenly exclaimed. She hated the dark. She always had to leave one window without the blinds down so the moon would shine in.

"Alrighty then…" Lori slurred, still holding the plastic cup with whatever alcoholic stuff was inside.

"You know, I think you and Kyle have too many issues."

Amanda couldn't hear her as she had stepped away from Lori in order to make a call for a cab.

"He'll be here in about ten minutes." Amanda said tucking her phone away. "Want to sit down at that bench?"

"Sure." She slurred once again and stumbled closer to it, clumsily sitting down.

"You know…" Lori started but was interrupted by a young man walking by who suddenly sat next to them.

"Hi ladies. Mind if I join?" he said seductively. He was no good that was for sure.

Kem was lying on her bed, reading some teen magazine. Kyle disgusted them but it was not like he had a say in that matter. She wanted to read it she would read it. End of the story. Kyle was busy repairing Stephen's laptop. Josh had apparently downloaded a lot of stuff that clearly had brought a lot of Trojans with it. He had an idea _what_ he downloaded. Either way he was stuck with this task.

Suddenly he felt Kem acting weird, as if she was tensing up. That feeling left within an instant though.

"I'll go for a walk. We've been sitting around here for too long." She said hopping off the bed and heading for the door.

Kyle felt something was wrong but the harddrive was giving him more concern so he never noticed that Kem picked something up he hadn't.

Amanda and Lori were in danger.

Running as fast as she could – she wouldn't dare steal Nicole's car – she made it to the place. She had had that feeling all along, but knocked it off as nothing. Lately she had had headaches and Josh's remark that _"You guys don't get sick_" made her think that it was really nothing.

But then she saw it. A man, probably late teens, dressed in a green jacket with black trousers tucking at Lori's arm.

Kem got angry, as it had happened to her before. Horny guys trying to get down your underwear, or was it pants? She couldn't remember. Either way she had to step in.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Get away from her!"

"Oh…" he said seductively "another one."

Suddenly Kem lost it and threw him against a car. Shocked as how she managed to do this, she kept staring at her hand, missing the fact that he had already gotten up with something iron in his hands ready to hit her.

"Kyle you ok? You look stressed out." Jessi said, having entered the room about 5 minutes ago but not wanting to disturb him. He seemed focused.

"Kem…" he whispered. Suddenly he turned around, concern written all over his face. "Do you know where she is?"

"No…" Jessi replied shrugging her shoulders in her usual manner.

Kyle became desperate. He felt something was wrong and that she was straining herself. He had to find her. But right now he was too confused to make sense of anything.

"We have to get to her." He said. Jessi stiff as a statue reluctantly crossed her arms in front of her chest and said "Fine. Where is she?"

"Somewhere dangerous. Somewhere south." His voice trailed off_. 'She's getting weaker as we speak…' _

One whack over the head. Disoriented for a moment but still, Kem got back to her feet. Lori and Amanda were holding each other a few feet away.

She had lost it, gotten pissed and therefore pushed herself too far. Kem pinned him to the floor with one foot on the chest. As he tried to raise one foot she grabbed it and held it in place and yelled "Call the police!"

Lori did as ordered to but before the police arrived another car pulled up. It was Kyle.

"Kem!" he exclaimed rushing to her side. Her feet were wobbling. Kyle with concern written all over his face drew Kem away and hugged her. It was shortly after that she collapsed. She had pushed herself too far.

She was back in her bed, sleeping. Kyle couldn't help but feel responsible. Had he only noticed what she was up to. She still hadn't come to and it had been 3 hours. The worry was driving him crazy. It was then that he was called into the hall.

"Adam's here." Stephen said almost in disgust. He was _their_ son…

"How is she?" Adam asked in his usual calm.

"She is asleep." Kyle retorted as if he felt invaded. But why? Why by his own father? Creator?

Suddenly Kem was in the room. "Kyle I did this because you had other things to do! You don't need to watch me 24/7. You act as if you were responsible for me. Know what, you aren't!"

An oppressing silence was lingering in the room.

"I just…" Kyle started but was cut off.

"Yes ok, you care about me, I get it!" Kem exclaimed, wrapping her blanket tighter around her. "But you also got to understand that I can watch my own back. I may have acted out today, but that was for a reason!"

"What reason?" Adam interfered.

"He could have raped the-…"

"Cut the crap!" Kyle yelled almost storming at her and shaking her back to her mind, but Adam held him back, gently placing a hand on his shoulder."

"You…." Kyle stammered, tears making its appearance.

"I just wanted to protect them because they can't the way I can. That's all." Kem said storming away and shutting the door loudly as she went back into her room.


End file.
